1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to canister-type vacuum cleaners wherein a suction hose is removably connected to the canister and electrical power is provided from the canister to electric means associated with the hose.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the conventional canister-type vacuum cleaner, a suction hose is provided having an end defining a cuff arranged to be removably connected to an inlet opening portion of the canister. Suction means are provided within the canister for drawing the air through the hose and inlet opening into a dirtcollecting bag removably mounted in a suction space within the canister housing.
In one conventional canister housing, the suction space is defined by the base and is selectively closed by a cover. The suction inlet is provided in the cover and the cover includes electrical terminals and circuitry to connect electrical conductors in the suction hose to a source and is adapted to accept the forces involved in connecting and disconnecting the hose end cuff thereto without damaging the cover.
In such canister vacuum cleaners requiring electrical connection between the canister and the hose, a first electrical connector is mounted to the hose end and a second electrical connector is mounted to the canister. It is conventional to mount the second electrical connector to the cover so as to have electrical connection with the first electrical connector concurrently with the suction hose end cuff being connected to the inlet opening means of the cover. Thus, it has been conventional to provide a relatively rigid cover structure to accommodate the substantial forces normally required in effecting the electrical connection and disconnection in the use of the vacuum cleaner, in addition to the smaller forces involved in effecting the suction connection of the hose end cuff to the inlet opening. Further, in such conventional arrangements electrical current at line voltage is necessarily available in the cover and there is a potential safety hazard requiring protection for the operator from contact with current carrying parts in the cover. Additionally, if the cover is removable an electrical disconnect is required. Underwriters' Laboratories, Inc. and the Canadian Standards Association have safety requirements for listing of appliances including such structures. Resultingly, the cover has heretofore comprised a relatively expensive element.